


Outsider

by drnogender



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drnogender/pseuds/drnogender
Summary: Another one I used a song as a reference? This time Outsider by Marina and the Diamonds.





	Outsider

At age six, she knew something was different about her. 

At age ten, he knew he was a boy.

At age thirteen, he cut his long hair after being picked on by the other kids. "Boys don't have long hair" they said "Can't be a real boy with long hair. "

At age sixteen, he finally told Itachi about the abuse at school. About the students picking on him, calling him names, picking fights with him. About the teachers that ignored it, how all the grownups knew but did nothing. About the nights of crying and begging for it to end. 

At age eighteen, he started his full transition with Itachis help. Everything he needed, Itachi paid for. It made him want to cry joy. 

At age twenty, he finally did it, he finally got his name legally changed. It felt so right. 

At twenty-one, he was finally able to express himself completely. To finally show everyone the true Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
